


Alibis

by GaleWrites



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon typical murder (offscreen), F/F, The fic does!, Why doesn't the game have alien cats yet?, disabled main character, sneaky worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: When Purple is on the verge of being thrown out on suspicion of murdering White, Cyan makes a move to save her fellow crewmate
Relationships: Cyan/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Holiday Horror 2020





	Alibis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



“Purple, where were you?” Red asked, scowling through his visor. Even the flowerpot perched on his head could not soften the dire warning implied in that question. Everyone else had alibis for the death of White. She would have to pull a miracle to avoid being tossed out the airlock, just like Green a few days before. 

Purple clearly didn’t have one. She shifted nervously, adjusting her chef’s hat. It was in the job description for her to be frequently alone, making food while the others repaired and maintained the ship. But that would not save her, and Cyan knew it.

“She was with me.” Cyan blurted. “We didn’t want to say anything because it’s against the rules to have other crewmates in our cabins.”

Six helmeted heads turned to look at her, and she was suddenly very glad that no one could see her blush. “And why would you be willing to break the rules at a time like this?” Red demanded stiffly

“I… was scared.” Cyan replied, looking over at Purple and hoping that she’d follow her lead. “I didn’t want to sleep alone. I wanted someone I trust with me.”

Purple seemed to get the message and stepped over to put an arm around her. “I didn’t want to get her in trouble. I promised I’d protect her, after all.”

Someone- Cyan suspected it was Lime- sighed wistfully, and Red huffed. “Fine. You all have alibis. Cyan and Purple, you’re on bathroom duty for a week, but you may continue sharing a room if you are more comfortable, until we catch the murderer.”

Cyan’s knees went a little wobbly, but thankfully Purple was there to hold her upright. Purple  _ would _ be there. Purple would be…. Sleeping in her room?

The two women looked at each other, then away, and Cyan had no doubt that Purple was blushing as hard as she herself was. “Let’s go back to bed, then?” Cyan offered hesitantly, painfully aware of Red’s eyes on the two of them.

“I… yes.” Purple nodded and scooped up her little alien cat to join her.   
  
Cyan led her off down the ladder off of the cafeteria, then down the narrow hallway, past Purple’s room and into hers. Neither of them spoke, terrified of being overheard.

Cyan found herself embarrassed by the size and bareness of her room, even though she knew Purple’s must be in a similar state. They all had identical rooms, except for Red’s slightly larger ‘Commander’s suite’. And none of them had any real opportunity to decorate, with the lack of opportunity to bring or find anything to use. But… she’d never brought a girl to her room before, and she wished she had something a bit more comfortable to share.

Once the door was firmly closed and sealed, Purple turned to her curiously. “Why did you do that?”

Cyan blushed. “Well, I know you wouldn’t do that sort of thing.”

“How could you be so sure, really?” Purple asked insistently. “Do you really trust me so much more than everyone else on Mira Station?”

“I… yeah. I do.” Cyan sat down on her bed, watching Purple’s cat and her bedcrab play together. “Lime’s sweet, and Black’s great at cheering us all up, but I don’t really know anyone here at all. That’s kind of the problem with all of this. We’re so tidily kept apart by all these rules and regulations that I can’t even be sure I’ve worked with the same Red and Blue my whole time here! And like… I know I still don’t really know you either, but… more than anyone else here. I’d know for sure if you were replaced. And… I can’t stand the thought of you not being here anymore.”

Purple was quiet for a long moment, and Cyan couldn’t tell whether she was thinking that over or if she was realizing all the things Cyan had accidentally implied there. Station Staff were not supposed to form bonds with each other, they were not supposed to work together or fraternize. They were all, as the training had put it, ‘cogs in the machine’ and personal relationships of any sort among staff clogged up the works. It was best that they all stay polite and separate.

Purple and Cyan… even before tonight, they had not quite managed to stay aloof. Purple had helped Cyan carry things or manage stairs when her leg was acting up, Cyan had helped Purple figure out her non-kitchen tasks when she’d first shown up, seemingly not knowing how to do any of them. They’d spent many a quiet afternoon joking with each other while dealing with another wire failure or checking the weather balloons or whatever other small tasks they might both have in a day.

“You’re too trusting.” Purple told her finally, an odd note in her voice. “You’ve never even seen me with my helmet off.”   
  
“You haven’t seen me, either.” Cyan pointed out. After a moment, she realized they were alone in her room, the only place she was allowed to take her helmet off, and so she did so, finger combing her hair quickly to deal with the worst of the helmet hair issue.

Purple stared at her. “You really do trust me.”   
  
“I do.” Cyan hesitated, biting her lip. “Can I see you? I’d understand if you didn’t want to, but… It would be nice.”

Purple put her hands to her helmet uncertainly. “I…. don’t know that you’d like what you would see. I’m not…”

“I really don’t care what you look like. It’s okay.”

“That’s easy for you to say, looking as good as you do.” Purple teased nervously.

Cyan smiled at her. “You think I look good?”   
  


“I think you look incredible. It matches how incredible you are in other ways. Incredible enough for me to make… bad decisions.”

“Bad decisions?” Cyan asked

Purple took off her helmet, and Cyan immediately saw what she meant. Purple… was clearly not human. Her eyes were a reasonable approximation, although they were alarmingly bright now that they weren’t muted by her visor. Her mouth was far too big, with rows of sharp jagged teeth that reminded Cyan of a documentary on Earth animals she’d watched once as a child. Sharks had teeth like these, and they’d given her nightmares for a week. Her mouth went a bit dry, but Cyan knew this was still Purple, and she still trusted her.

“You must go through a lot of toothbrushes.” Cyan joked, trying to prove that this was no big deal.

“You’re not scared?” Purple asked, nervously tucking what must have been the equivalent of hair back behind a pointed ear.

“Mostly scared for you.” Cyan admitted. “You didn’t kill White, right?”

She shifted awkwardly. “White was one of my people. We were… supposed to be taking over. I had to stop them.”

Cyan considered that for a moment. “Not that I’m not grateful, but… why? If they’re your people…”

Purple smiled sheepishly and pulled Cyan into a hug. “I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Cyan went bright pink, and suddenly there were a lot more interesting things to do than talking.


End file.
